


Starbuck and the angst...

by delorita



Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, M/M, Touching, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	Starbuck and the angst...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sonora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonora/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Abode](https://archiveofourown.org/works/627258) by [Sonora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonora/pseuds/Sonora). 



That sleeping scene of Starbuck in the "Planet Starbuck" ep made me almost cry. I had to make this and I DID find a story now that fits the wall :D


End file.
